


【盾铁】穿红毛衣的人The One With The Red Sweater

by Liebesfreud



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Young Love, relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebesfreud/pseuds/Liebesfreud
Summary: 今天是托尼和史蒂夫在一起的一周年纪念日，巴基的大嘴巴把一切都搞砸了。原来他们当初在一起都是因为一个误会......





	【盾铁】穿红毛衣的人The One With The Red Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One With The Red Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230441) by [AverageMarvelBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageMarvelBitch/pseuds/AverageMarvelBitch). 
  * A translation of [The One With The Red Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230441) by [AverageMarvelBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageMarvelBitch/pseuds/AverageMarvelBitch). 



“那么，今天是你们一周年纪念日哈。这还挺酷！”

托尼冲着罗迪微笑，把他的餐盘放在桌子上，他们都坐了下来。

“说到这个，你男朋友呢?" 莎朗问道，试图偷走娜塔莎的蛋糕。

“他们大概正在训练，”娜塔回答道，拍开金发女孩的手，在自己的蛋糕上舔了一口，像是为了确保没人会试图抢走它。莎朗撅起嘴。“巴基说菲利普斯教练真的是把他们往死里训练。”

“他们很快就会来的。现在，再给我们讲一遍史蒂夫当初怎么约你出去的。”

托尼笑了。他知道他已经把这个故事讲了一千遍了，但是他一有机会总是想再说一遍。

“嗯，那是一年前的事了，我们所有人都坐在这同一张桌子上。好吧，除了罗迪，因为他拉肚子拉得一塌糊涂。”

“说真的，伙计，你说我得了流感不就成了。”

“不管怎样，那天天气很冷，我记得很清楚，因为我才偷了莎朗的红毛衣。"。

“顺便说一句，我仍然想要回它，但是请继续。”

“然后有个孩子带着鲜花和便条出现，说是史蒂夫送的，他想在露天看台下面和我见面。纸条上说他爱上了我，他不好意思当面告诉我，但他希望我也有同样的感觉。如果我也喜欢他，他就会在那等着我。”

“你从这里狂奔而去，跑得比子弹还快，把自己扔进他超级粗壮的胳膊里，是的，我们知道”，莎朗哈哈大笑。

“我当然这么做了。那个我疯狂地爱了两年的男人想和我约会，我肯定得狂奔而去。”

“我敢肯定墙上那个卡通形状的洞还在呢”，佩珀偷笑着补充道。

“我还是不敢相信，你知道的，”托尼低声说，他端着咖啡，一边咬着自己的口腔内侧，”从来没有人选择我。我永远是第二选择，是那个‘既然不能拥有最好的，那就退而求其次’的选项。”

“才不是这样，伙计。别胡说八道了。”

“就是这样。即使是你们。我不是你实验室搭档的第一选择，罗迪，你只是甩不开我。佩珀想和布鲁斯一起做商务课的课题，但最后不得不和我一起做了。还有娜塔，当梅教练在体育课上把我和你配对时，你气得用力扔球砸坏了一个长椅。”

“那是因为你的体育简直糟透了，不是针对你这个人，傻瓜。我为胜利而战。”

“就算是这样，我也从来不是别人的第一选择。所以知道史蒂夫选了我真的让我很高兴。在我之前他从来没有和别人约会过，他选择了我！这是一种美好的感觉，仅此而已。”

“我快累死了，腾出点位置，失败者们，”一个声音突然出现。巴基坐到娜塔和佩珀中间，迅速地偷了他女朋友的蛋糕并把它塞进嘴里。

“我舔过了。”

“我每天都把舌头伸进你的嘴里，娜塔莎，我能应付你嘴里的细菌，”他回答道，嘴里还塞得满满的，然后后脑勺挨了一巴掌。

“太浪漫了。”

“你们在说什么呢？”巴基问道，这次他偷了托尼的咖啡。

“关于史蒂夫约托尼出去的那天。”

“对。伙计，那天太疯狂了。我的意思是，你能相信你们已经在一起一年了，而且幸福地在一起，全都是因为一次意外吗？”

托尼皱起了眉头，看上去很困惑。

“什么意外？”

“你知道的，那孩子把事情搞砸了，把花给了你，而不是……”巴基突然停下来，环顾着桌子。佩珀和罗迪看上去吓坏了，娜塔莎摇着头，而莎朗捂住脸。 “你…你不知道。”

“他搞砸了是什么意思？那些花…等等，那些花和便条，它们不是送给我的吗?"

巴基看起来就像一只被车灯照到的小鹿。他看着他的女朋友，好像在寻求帮助，但她只是瞪着他。 他无计可施，只好回答了问题。

“呃…史蒂夫实际上想把它们给……呃，他让那个孩子把它们送给那个穿红毛衣的。”

“但是托尼穿着那件毛衣，”罗迪困惑地说。

“在那孩子出现前几分钟，我刚从莎朗那里偷来的，”托尼轻声说，低头看着桌面，“他想要莎朗。而不是我。”

“哦，不，托尼，亲爱的…”

一把椅子被拉到托尼身边，史蒂夫脸上带着微笑坐了下来。

“嘿，宝贝”，他看着托尼，皱起眉头，担心地说，“嘿，出什么事了吗？”

“你为什么不说？" 棕发男孩低声说道，眼里含着泪水。

“说什么？托尼，发生什么了？你还好吗？”

“那天我在露天看台下和你碰面，手里拿着鲜花和纸条。你为什么不告诉我它们不是为我准备的？”

史蒂夫僵住了。他张开嘴又合上了，试图找到合适的话，但是没有成功。他怒视着巴基，后者低声说了一声饱含懊悔的抱歉。

“托尼，我…对不起，我只是… 该死。好吧。事实是我不想伤了你的心，好吗？你看起来很开心，然后你吻了我，我没法开口告诉你，你懂吗？抱歉。但这无关紧要… …”

“这无关紧要？史蒂夫，你那时候根本喜欢我吗？”

“我…我是说…你很有魅力，所以我…”

“所以，我们在一起度过的这一整年都是你假装喜欢我，以免伤害我的感情？”

“什么？不，当然不是！”史蒂夫喊道，然后他注意到其他学生开始看他们，伸长耳朵想听他们在吵嚷什么，他降低了他的声音，“托尼，我爱你。真的，我爱你爱得发疯。”

“什么时候？”史蒂夫困惑地看着他。“你从什么时候开始爱上我的？是在我们开始约会后一周吗？还是一个月？到底是什么时候？”

史蒂夫突然看起来很挫败。 “三个月”，他低声说。

托尼受够了。眼泪开始顺着他的脸颊往下流，他站起来跑了。他听到史蒂夫喊他的名字，但他没有停下来。他已经在食堂外面了，这时他感到一只手阻止了他，拉住了他。

“托尼，求你了，等等，我爱你，好吗，我知道我搞砸了但我真的爱你。”

“你骗了我，”他大声喊道，转身把史蒂夫推开，“你骗了我三个月！你知道吗，当我们开始约会的时候，我满脑子想的都是，像他这样的人怎么会选择我这样的人？我没什么特别的，甚至只是勉强像正常人一样运转，所以为什么学校最受欢迎、最完美的足球队队长会选择我呢？现在我知道了。你没有。你和其他人一样，只是甩不掉我。你不想要我，你只是学会了容忍我，就像我生活中所有的其他人一样。”

“这不是真的……”

“就只是……让我一个人静一静，拜托。”托尼回答，听起来比他一生中任何时候都更加疲惫和挫败，“光是看着你，就让我感觉有人在把我的心撕碎。我们结束了，史蒂夫。离我远点。”

说完，托尼转身离开了。这一次，史蒂夫没有试图跟着他。

接下来的三天托尼都呆在家里。糊弄贾维斯是相当容易的。他只需要告诉他的管家，他身体不舒服，因为他哭红了眼睛还有一直流鼻涕，这很有说服力。贾维斯的确看起来有点怀疑，但他什么也没说，只是让托尼在家里想待多久就待多久。

托尼知道他迟早还是得回去上学。他无法永远避开史蒂夫，还有其他人。但是他觉得好尴尬。上帝啊，为什么他要告诉他的朋友们那些关于永远他不会被选择的事？现在他们都知道了他的感受，他们也知道了史蒂夫从来没有真正喜欢过托尼，他只是礼貌罢了，像往常一样。天啊，还有那些约会。他们约会了一整年。他们亲吻，拥抱。原来史蒂夫对这些都感到不自在吗？是不是托尼在不知道史蒂夫并不欢迎他的情况下，硬是扑了上去？这真是发生在我身上的最糟糕的事情，他想道，大声呻吟着，又一次把头埋在枕头下。

他的手机响个不停。有些来自佩珀，有些来自罗迪，娜塔和莎朗，还有差不多一百万个来自史蒂夫的电话。托尼无视了他们所有人。过了一会，他给所有的朋友发了一条简单的短信（除了史蒂夫，因为他还在生他的气) ，说他不想谈论这件事，并关掉了手机。在那以后，史蒂夫开始给他家打电话。他几乎每小时就打一次电话，贾维斯或者安娜每一次都会接起电话。他们会来到托尼的房间，棕发男孩每次都摇摇头，然后背过身去，让管家和他的妻子替他找个借口。

当史蒂夫终于意识到打电话没用，他开始寄一些其他东西。周五的时候，他送了一束鲜花和一张便条。对不起，请让我解释。我爱你。它们所做的一切只是提醒托尼，史蒂夫想要的是莎朗，而不是他。他把它们都扔了。

周六，史蒂夫送了一个小机器人公仔，还有另一张便条。你是我的一切。请原谅我。我爱你。托尼扔掉便条，把公仔送给了DUM-E，它高兴地把公仔拿到了它的充电站。

星期天，什么也没有送来。没有电话，没有礼物，没有便条，什么都没有。也许史蒂夫终于放弃了，意识到不值得为托尼弄这些麻烦事，最好还是抓住这个机会脱离这段他从一开始就不想要的关系。 托尼对此并不介意。他很好。

星期一早晨，他穿好衣服，打开手机。他给罗迪发了一条短信，让他载他一程。他最好的朋友立即回复“马上就到”。托尼深吸了一口气，试图让自己准备好面对新的一天，然后走下楼梯，径直走向厨房去吃早餐。

贾维斯和安娜默默地看着他吃着烤面包，喝着咖啡。 他能感觉到他们想说些什么，但是又有所保留。  
“行了，你们说吧。”他哼了一声，放下咖啡杯。

“他告诉我们发生了什么事，亲爱的。我感到非常抱歉。”

“的确如此，安东尼少爷。但是……也许我们可以给你一些建议？”

托尼点点头，小口啃着他的吐司。

“你看，安东尼少爷。有些人能够精确地找到他们将要爱的人。就像你妈妈一样。她在一次慈善晚会上见到了你的父亲，认定他就是她要嫁的人。”

“是啊。真是糟糕的选择。”

贾维斯皱起了鼻子，似乎是为了防止自己表示赞同。“也许吧，安东尼少爷，但是她做出了自己的选择。其他人，像贾维斯夫人和我自己，都是命运的受害者”。

“什么意思？”

“客观来说，我和贾维斯太太没有理由会遇见对方。那时战争正在肆虐，我只是一个士兵，甚至连在她工作的酒店里喝一杯都负担不起。但命运干预了这一切。”

"没错。 当时的将军除了肉和土豆从来不吃其他东西，却偏偏在那天晚上决定尝试一下当地的菜肴。 他整个晚上都在呕吐，然后打电话给贾维斯先生求助。我的职责是打扫房间。我们就是这样相遇的。真是命运。”

“然后你偷了一封过境信，为了她差点被送上军事法庭，”托尼笑着回答。

贾维斯清了清嗓子，拿走托尼的盘子。“嗯，有些人是值得为之犯罪的，安东尼少爷”，他说，并赢得他妻子在他脸颊上印下一个吻。

“那么，你的意思是，史蒂夫和我是命中注定？”

“我想说的是，安东尼少爷，贾维斯夫人和我都相信有些人注定要相遇。有时候，人们会有些固执，或是不明白自己的心意，或者是这个世界让他们难以在一起，这时命运就会介入，把这些人放在彼此的人生道路上。之后会发生什么，就取决于他们了，不是吗?”

“但是…他不想要我，贾维斯。他想要莎朗。”

“也许在一开始，罗杰斯少爷对爱情有着不同的理解。或许，在你出现之前，对他来说爱情的模样就是卡特小姐。也许当命运把你摆在他面前时，他突然意识到爱情与他之前以为的有很大的不同。”

“是啊，但他还是没有选择我。”

“我亲爱的孩子，”贾维斯微笑着说，“每一次他来陪你看你那些傻乎乎的星际电影的时候，他都选择了你。每一次他在你和你父亲吵架后安慰你的时候，他选择了你。当他以男朋友的身份把你介绍给他的母亲、他在这个世界上唯一的家人时，他选择了你。当他放弃了另一所学校的奖学金、只是因为他无法忍受和你分开时，他选择了你。”

“你怎么知道这些的？”

“我们是帮手，亲爱的。帮手们无所不知”，安娜笑着说。

“也许他一开始没有选择你，安东尼。但是在这一年中，他一次又一次地选了你。每一次他心碎又绝望地给这里打电话的时候，以及每一次他送来礼物和便条。我只能猜测那些都是充满了懊悔的便条。你们让彼此快乐，安东尼。也许你应该给这个年轻人一个机会，来证明他对你的爱。”

托尼没有时间回答。外面开始放着帝国进行曲，表明罗迪正在外面等他。他朝贾维斯和安娜微笑，这是他说谢谢的方式，谢谢你们的建议，谢谢你们对我这么好，谢谢你们一直照顾我。然后离开了。

这趟车程一点都不好玩。一半的时间莎朗都在向托尼道歉，并向他保证她对史蒂夫没有兴趣（这一点很明显，因为她正在和佩珀约会)。然后托尼让她放心，说他没有责怪她，她没有什么可担心的。他们从穿尿布的年纪开始就是朋友，没有什么能改变这一点。就在这时，莎朗开始抽鼻子，抹着眼角，试图掩盖眼泪。

"你在哭吗?"

“没，我有过敏症，你的古龙香水太恶心了。”

他们一到学校，托尼就知道有什么不对劲。他和他的朋友们一起走了进来，注意到每个人都不停地盯着他。棒极了，每个人都知道我是一个超级失败者了，他皱着眉头想。就在这时，他看到留言板上贴了一大张纸，几乎占了一半的面积。

当你来到我的比赛为我加油，尽管你讨厌足球，我就爱上了你——是的，托尼，我知道你讨厌足球。

这句话的正下方画着一个有许多球员的足球场。边上，有一个棕发的小人在欢呼，在他旁边是一个小机器人（看起来很像 DUM-E）举着一个牌子，上面写着“队伍加油”。托尼笑了。

“呃，托尼？这里还有更多。”

托尼转过身来，看向罗迪指的地方。确实，走廊里到处都是带有短语和小插图的海报。他开始慢慢地走，停在每一张海报面前。

当我们一起看《星球大战》的时候，我爱上了你。我看着你，你是那么的兴奋，那么的开心，我的心都要溢出来了。”

下面画着两个小人，一个金发，一个粽发，对着飞在纸上的宇宙飞船们指指点点。

当你在急诊室陪了我五天，因为我妈妈生病了，我爱上了你——你留了下来，即使他们的咖啡特别难喝。

这一次，是一个棕色头发的小人举着一杯咖啡，做着鬼脸，和一个金发小人手牵手。

每次你微笑的时候，每次你大笑的时候，我都爱上了你。

这张是托尼的微笑，画法非常写实。这幅画非常美。史蒂夫是这么看我的吗？他含着眼泪想。

海报贴满了整个走廊。

…当你把我介绍给DUM-E的时候…

…当你第一次叫我甜心的时候…

...当我生病的时候，你为我煮汤，虽然你把它烧糊了…

…每次你打电话告诉我你今天过得怎么样的时候…

托尼读了它们每一个，脸上带着小小的微笑，完全无视了其他站在那里看着他的人。他终于看到了最后一个。

你在露天看台下吻我的那一天，我就爱上了你。我只是太蠢了，没有注意到。

突然间，史蒂夫出现了，手里拿着花，看起来非常紧张。

“嗨。”

“嗨”，托尼回答，咬着嘴唇。

“对不起。我应该告诉你的。 只是……在你吻了我，告诉我我们应该去吃个汉堡之后，我想，好吧，我会在餐厅告诉他真相，但是…我没有。因为那天是我一生中最美好的时光。你风趣，聪明，迷人，该死的，托尼，我害怕如果我告诉你真相，你就再也不想见到我了。所以我没说。我应该实话实说的，我很抱歉。”

托尼微笑着点了点头，接过了花。但是史蒂夫继续说道。

“我知道你认为我没有选择你。但是你知道，妈妈曾经告诉我，有时候我们被世界蒙蔽了双眼，让我们看不清明摆在眼前的东西。所以有时命运会帮助我们。我真觉得那天是命运让你觉得冷，冷到要偷走莎朗的毛衣。因为说实话，我无法想象没有你的生活会是什么样子。我每天都感谢命运，因为它比我更清楚。那天我可能没有选择你，托尼，但是我发誓我会在余生的每一天都选择你。因为我爱你，真心实意的。你能再给我一次机会吗？”

托尼微笑着，没有开口说话，只是把史蒂夫拉下来亲了一下，紧紧地抱着他，也让他抱着自己。附近的人们开始大笑，发出嘘声和鼓掌。但是突然，所有的声音都停止了，这对情侣听到有人用力地清了清嗓子。他们停下接吻，转头寻找声音的源头。

副校长寇森嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的微笑。“禁止在走廊里接吻。”

“哦拜托，你听到史蒂夫的表白了”，巴基从人群的另一边大声抱怨。

寇森哼了一声，摇摇头。 “斯塔克，罗杰斯，你们只许在走廊上再亲最后一下。而且注意保持在PG-13。这可不是什么青少年电影里的高中。这可不是《汉娜 · 蒙塔娜》”。

“等等，寇森在看《汉娜 · 蒙塔娜》？” 史蒂夫耳语道，托尼试着忍住不笑。

但显然，寇森听到了他的话。“她白天是个普通的青少年，晚上是个国际知名的歌手。她就是蝙蝠侠。 谁会不喜欢呢？”

所有人都哈哈大笑，寇森赶跑了他们。史蒂夫朝托尼微笑。

“我真的很高兴你原谅了我，托尼。”

托尼微笑。“我别无选择，”他说，当史蒂夫困惑地看了他一眼，他回答道，“我哪敢违抗命运呢，是吧？”

END


End file.
